Does He Know?
by LacedwithLacey
Summary: Tenna admits she has feelings for Soul at a house party that Maka has thrown. How does Kid take the news? -completed-


"Why do you even like him?"

Tenna sighed exasperatedly. Kid had been nagging her about this for the past week and he refused to give it up until she gave him a valid answer (which she had, plenty of times, but he refused to listen).

"Really, Kid, do we have to talk about this here? Right now?"

"Yes and yes," Tenna rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Kid grumbled as the two made their way through the crowded house, the bass of the loud music sending vibrations from the floor through to her spine as they pushed past sweaty bodies and over to the drinks table. "Seriously, what do you see in him?"

Tenna stopped, causing Kid to halt and turn to fully face her. "He's your best friend, Kid, what's so bad about me liking him? Would you prefer if I had a crush on Black Star instead?" He gave you a horrified look and she returned it with a satisfied smirk until he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, other than you, he's my best friend, but you guys have spoken a total of two times since I introduced you to him. And one of those was just to ask if you could borrow a pen. Seriously, it shouldn't even be possible for people to decide they have feelings for someone in that amount of time!" Tenna shot an apologetic smile at a guy who was trying to get past her to grab a drink from the table just behind her. She shifted out of the way, incidentally stepping closer to Kid so that they were chest to chest and she completely missed the way his cheeks flushed.

"Look, so what if I've only spoken to him a few times? It was enough to for me to find out that he's one of the few guys in the school who isn't trying to get into my pants. He's kind, funny, athletic, and he has the most adorable puppy eyes. What did you think would happen, Kid?" He muttered an indignant 'maybe for you to like me and not him' but it was covered by the too-loud house party music.

"What? I can't hear you over the music!" Tenna leaned closer to hear him better and he was glad she couldn't see how red his face was right then. Their chests were touching and he only had to turn his face a little bit and he would be kissing her.

"So he's told you a little bit about himself, but what about you, huh?" Tenna frowned not really getting what he was saying.

"What are you talking about, Kid?" Tenna more felt than heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"Has he asked about you? Does he know about how you love sports almost as much as he does? Has he ever offered to practice basketball with you? To help work on your aim because I know you sometimes end up throwing too far to the left ever since you pulled your shoulder?" Tenna flushed in embarrassment, remembering it was while she was sliding down the stairs at Kid's house on a flattened cardboard box that she got that injury. "Does he know that your favorite season is autumn 'cause you love stepping on the crunchy leaves just as much as you love spring 'cause you like how nice it smells outside when the flowers start to bloom again?" He reached up to brush a piece of hair behind her ear, leaning slightly closer so that he could lower his voice and she felt a shiver go down her spine as his breath ghosted her ear.

"The only reason I keep asking why you like him is 'cause I know Soul. I know he won't appreciate the way you scrunch your nose and tilt your head to the side a little bit when you're confused, like right now, and it's so cute you don't even know it," Tenna blinked when she realised that's exactly what she was doing and blushed at the last bit. "He doesn't appreciate the way you laugh so hard you cry and afterwards your eyes shine and they're the prettiest colors I've ever seen. And when you blow dry your hair it goes all static and sticks to everything and you get so frustrated because you try to brush it to get rid of the frizz only for it to get worse."

"Has he even taken a second since we picked him up to tell you that you look amazing in that dress, that your hair looks nice the way it falls over your shoulder but it's nothing compared to the way you smile, even at the most insignificant things?"

"Um, ah, n-no..." Tenna fumbled over the short words before trailing off and Kid took it as his cue to continue.

"Has he ever hugged you," Tenna squeaked as his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her flush against him, Tenna having no other choice than to place her hands on his shoulders. "really hugged you, the kind of hug you give when you're feeling insecure and you squeeze me so hard, like you think I'm gonna leave you alone when all I really want to do is never let go?" Tenna shook her head, unable to say or do anything except stare wide eyed at the floor behind him. "Does he know that even though you can take care of yourself, if he were to ever hurt you -best friend or not - I would kick his ass and use him as a target for combat practice with Liz and Patty?" Tenna laughed slightly at that but Kid wasn't done.

"Yeah, he's kind and funny and athletic, but he doesn't know you like I do. He's known you, what, five minutes? He can't... He can't love you like I do… " Tenna sucked in a breath, her grip on his shirt tightening and she felt him stiffen slightly as he waited for her reaction. They were so close their cheeks were touching and Tenna leant forward so that she only had to whisper despite the party going on around them.

"You really mean that, Kid? All of that, frizzy hair and all?" He relaxed against her, his low chuckle making her smile and she moved your arms so they were wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, I mean, you're my best friend, you know? What's not to love?" Tenna breathed a laugh and felt his cheek move against hers in the way that told her he was grinning like an idiot.

"Are you saying that I'm only lovable because I'm your best friend?"

"Well..." Tenna pulled back to smack his chest playfully and he mocked hurt which made them both laugh. When they finally stopped, she looked up at him shyly and her eyes flickered between him and the door on the other side of the crowded room.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Kid sucked in a breath and Tenna bit back a laugh when she saw his eyes widen."We can go have a cooking show marathon or something," Tenna blushed and bit her lip nervously at the thought of what she was about to say. "And maybe make out a little?" Kid flushed a bright red, his grip around Tenna's waist tightening as he stumbled over a hasty 'like r-right now? 'cause I-I could totally do that, yeah'.

Tenna laughed loudly when he pulled away to grab her hand, practically shoving everyone out of the way as he dragged her towards the door. He ignored their protests and she could only shoot them an apologetic smile as the two passed. She shivered when the night air hit her on the way to his automobile and had to call Kid three times before he finally stopped to look back at her.

"Kid, wait a sec will you? I'm freezing and I think I forgot my jacket inside."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, caught up in the moment." He blushed and ducked his head sheepishly but his grin still remained and yTenna couldn't help but smile. "Though, I'm pretty sure you left your jacket in my car, you can wear mine until we get there." He let go of her hand to shrug it off and draped it over her shoulders, tugging the sides around her before their eyes met and she suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Tenna were pretty sure he did too, considering the way he was staring right at her lips and he was slowly leaning in. He stopped just before they kissed and Tenna almost groaned when he opened his mouth to speak.

"You sure, though? You're not gonna see Soul and suddenly run to him instead, right?" If he wasn't so close to kissing her, Tenna might have hit him for almost ruining the moment, but with how scared he looked then, she decided to wrap your hands around his neck instead.

"Don't worry, Kid. You're the only dummy I'm looking for," You laughed at the way he groaned and dropped his head to rest on your shoulder. "Besides, I've been crushing on you for two years, and I'm pretty sure if a crush lasts longer than three months it's considered love," Kid's head snapped up and he gaped at her, not sure if he was hearing right.

"Seriously, You mean we could have been dating all this time?!" Tenna laughed at his incredulous expression and Kid pouted, mumbling about 'girls and their ridiculous ability to hide their feelings for so long'.

And thus, the start of a beautiful new relationship bloomed.


End file.
